WWIM
by Lilly Rae
Summary: Wizarding.World.Instant.Messaging.What happens on the WizardingWorld's IMs? Find out.
1. Wizarding World Instant Messaging

WELCOME to **W**iarding**W**orld**I**nstant**M**essaging

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BooksRtheBest has just logged on.

HP'sGF has just logged on.

BooksRtheBest says: Oh, hey Gin. What's going on at the Burrow?

HP'sGFsays: Oh, nothing really. Hey, Hermione, are you sure that you don't still like Ron?

BooksRtheBest says: Yes, though I'm really sorry that it didn't work out.

HP'sGF says: Good, so you won't be angry when I tell you that he's going out with Luna.

BooksRtheBest says: Wow, am I being kept out of the loop or what? Ha,ha,ha.

HP'sGF says: So, you're not mad?

BooksRtheBest says: Of course not. Does Luna have an account on here? I want to congratulate her.

HP'sGF says: Yeah, she's 'CrumpleHeadedHornSnackLuver' I think.

BooksRtheBest says: Cool, and Ginny, I have to tell you something.

HP'sGF says: What is it?

BooksRtheBest says: Well, I kind of gave Draco mine and yours User-names. Are you mad at me?

HP'sGF says: Why the heck would you give them to Malfoy?

BooksRtheBest says: Well…Confession time?

HP'sGF says: Spill.

BooksRtheBest says: Well, I'm already friends with him and I am kind of getting a crush on him.

HP'sGF says: ……WHAT!?!?!?!?! YOU LIKE DRACO MALFOY?!?!?!?!?!

Chess-Champ. has just logged on.

Chess-Champ. says: Hey, Ginny, Hermione, What are you talking about?

BooksRtheBest says: Nothing really. Oh, Ron, I heard about you and Luna. Congrats.

Chess-Champ says: Hey, thanks 'Mione. Oh, and Ginny, when is Harry getting on?

HP'sGF says: I don't know. I'm really not going to risk phoning him. Not after that last time…

Chess-Champ. Hey, I'm sure the Dursleys will forgive me. At least Dudley likes Harry and are getting to be friends.

HP'sGF says: -Rolls eyes at brother-

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW has just logged on.

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: Hey guys. Man, I love getting to finally use the computer. And has anyone noticed that I have the longest User-name?

Chess-Champ. says: Hey mate, yep yours is the longest I noticed. I was just 'talking' to the girls and they won't tell me what they were really talking about before I got on.

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: Well, then just leave it alone.

BooksRtheBest says: Harry is right, and it isn't important.

HP'sGF says: Riiiiight, so not important.

BooksRtheBest says: Ginny, don't you dare.

HP'sGF says: Fine, don't worry Hermione. So, when is he getting on?

BooksRtheBest says: When all of you guys get off and I invite him into a private conversation.

HP'sGF says: Naturally

Chess-Champ. says: Hey, Harry.

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: Yeah,

Chess-Champ. says: do you have any idea what they're talking about?

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: Nope.

Chess-Champ. says: Me nether, I'm gonna go, Bye.

Chess-Champ. has just logged out.

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: Me too, Bye Hermione, Bye, Gin, see you soon, love.

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW has just logged out.

BooksRtheBest says: What was that about?

HP'sGF says: Oh, well, Harry is coming to the Burrow soon. And you're invited as well. Sorry, forgot to mention it.

BooksRtheBest says: -rolls eyes at friend-

HP'sGF says: I'm gonna go so that you can start talking to 'Draco' -gross-

BooksRtheBest says: Bye.

HP'sGF says:P

HP'sGF has just logged out.

SlytherinPrince has just logged on.

BooksRtheBest says: Hey Draco, what are you up to?

SlytherinPrince says: I'm thinking about changing my User-name on here.

BooksRtheBest says: To what?

SlytherinPrince says: Something like 'BookWorm'sBestFriend'.Hahahaha.

BooksRtheBest says: And what should I change mine to then? 'Slytherin'sSlave' or 'SlytherinAtHeart?' get real.

SlytherinPrince says: -pouts- -smiles- 'Slytherin'sSlave' sounds nice.

BooksRtheBest says: Get real my dear friend. :P

SlytherinPrince says: How about for me, 'Gryffindor'sBestFriend' and for you 'Slytherin'sGreatestFriend'.

BooksRtheBest says: Did you even notice that is you abreviated 'BestFriend' and 'GreatestFriend' that it would be 'BF' and 'GF'?

SlytherinPrince says: Actually, now that you pointed that out, I like it even better.

BooksRtheBest says: -confused-

SlytherinPrince says: You don't get it, do you?

BooksRtheBest says: Get what???

SlytherinPrince says: -sigh- Hermione, will you go out with me?

BooksRtheBest says:O : ), YESSSS!!!!!!!! Yes, Yes, YES! Of course I will!

SlytherinPrince says: ) Great, email me the picture of your house so that I can appearate ther to pick you up tomorrow night, say 7 o'clock?

BooksRtheBest says: -nods- Perfect. I'd love to.

SlytherinPrince says: Great, um... see yeah, for real.

SlytherinPrince has just logged out.

BooksRtheBest has just logged out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An there is the FIRST chapter. and yes there will be more.


	2. UserName changes

WELCOMEto**W**izarding . **W**orld . **I**nstant . **M**essaging .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HP'sGF has just logged on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slytherin'sGF has just logged on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slytherin'sGF says: Hey Ginny. how are you

HP'sGF says: Okay,um…who are you?

Slytherin'sGF says: Hermione of course.

HP'sGF says: You mean that you are going out with a Slytherin?!

Slytherin'sGF says: Well, I did go out on a date with Draco last night.

HP'sGF says: You mean, you asked him out!?!?!?

Slytherin'sGF says: Actually, he asked me.

HP'sGF says: Oh My Gods! I can't believe it. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy going out. Who could ever see this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gryffingdor'sBF has just logged on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gryffindor'sBF says: Hey 'Mione…and, Ginny.

Slytherin'sGF says: - : ) - Hey, Draco.

HP'sGF says: Hi, Malfoy.

Slytherin'sGF says: So, Ginny, where is Harry and Ron?

Gryffindor'sBF says: yeah, where's Potty and Weasel?

HP'sGF says: - : ( - Malfoy.

Gryffindor'sBF says: Um…sorry, Ginny

HP'sGF says: - : ) - that's better. And Ron's at Diagon Alley, and Harry is still at his Aunt and Uncle's but I think that he's getting on here soon.

Gryffindor'sBF says: Am I allowed to stay?

Slytherin'sGF says: Of course you are. - : ) - I'm sure that I can convince Harry to not to block you at least. Hahaha.

HP'sGF says: Actually that's not an understatement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW has just logged on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: Hey Ginny, who are these other people?

Slytherin'sGF says: Hey Harry, It's me, Hermione.

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: Hermione??? What's with your new user-name?

Gryffindor'sBF says: That would because she's going out with me…Malfoy, I do believe you call me.

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: WHAT!?!?!?!

Gryffindor'sBF says: Yep, well, 'Mione, I'm gonna go before Potter here has a seizur.

Slytherin'sGF says: OK, See yeah later. I might pop over if I can.

Gryffindor'sBF says: Love ya.

Slytherin'sGF says: - : ) - Love ya.

HP'sGF says: See ya, not really.- : P -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gryffindor'sBF has just logged out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: I'm gonna go and try not to kill Malfoy, or maybe try _to_ kill him, I'm still debating it back and forth.

HP'sGF says: Love you.

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: - [: ) - Love you, too. Bye Hermione.

Slytherin'sGF says: Bye.

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: and change that user-name while you're at it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW has just logged out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HP'sGF says: I'm gonna go, too. See ya soon I hope.

Slytherin'sGF says: Bye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

HP'sGF has just logged out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slytherin'sGF has just logged out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's Chapter Two. I'll try to get the next chapter typed out soon.


	3. ChessChamp is angry

WELCOME to **W**izarding . **W**orld . **I**nstant . **M**essaging .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW has just logged on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chess-Champ. has just logged on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: RON!!!

Chess-Champ. says: What's wrong now?

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: Hermione is dating Malfoy. As in Draco 'We hate him' Malfoy!

Chess-Champ. says: WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: It's true.

Chess-Champ. says: No Way! Hermione would NEVER go out with a slim ball like him.

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: Malfoy said so himself and Hermione didn't say that it was wrong so it must be true.

Chess-Champ. says: No! This can't be true. the minute I start going out with another girl Hermione goes out and starts dating the slim ball. Well, what are we going to do?

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: what can we do...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slytherin'sGF has just logged on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slytherin'sGF says: so what's going on?

Chess-Champ. says: HOW COULD YOU GO OUT WITH MALFOY!!!!????

Slytherin'sGF says: Oh brother. Ron, be reasonable. He is a really nice guy once you get to know him.

Chess-Champ. says: REASONABLE!!! He was after Harry for years.

Slytherin'sGF says: It waasn't his fault. It was his father's fault. He was only doing it to protect his mother. And she is very nice.

Chess-Champ. says: I can't believe this, I'm leaving.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chess-champ. has just logged off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: So, didn't I tell you that you needed to change that username of yours?

Slytherin'sGF says: Yes, but I ignored you.

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: Riiight, well bye.

Slytherin'sGF says: Bye.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW has just logged off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Slytherin'sGF has just logged out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that it took me so long. I have been really buisy and I have a real writersblock. Again, I'm sorry.


	4. TheBoyWhoLuvsGW gives a chance

WELCOME to Wizarding

WELCOME to Wizarding . World . Instant . Messaging .

Slytherin'sGF has just logged on.

000000000000000000000000000

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW has just logged on.

000000000000000000000000000

+000000000000000000000000

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: You still haven't changed your username.

+000000000000000000000000

Slytherin'sGF says: I am protesting Ron's reaction.

+000000000000000000000000

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: You know it was only because he cares for you…like a sister.

+000000000000000000000000

Slytherin'sGF says: Well, he could have given Draco a chance.

+000000000000000000000000

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: Hermione…you know that I don't like him but I am willing to give him a chance.

+000000000000000000000000

Slytherin'sGF says: Thank you for at least giving him that…and for being so mature.

+000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000

Gryffindor'sBF has just logged on.

0000000000000000000000000000

+00000000000000000000000

Slytherin'sGF says: hey Draco

+00000000000000000000000

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: ……Draco

+00000000000000000000000

Gryffindor'sBF says: Well. Would you look at that...hello…Harry. When's …Ron due to come on here and harass me?

+00000000000000000000000

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: he's not. he's with Luna.

+00000000000000000000000

Slytherin'sGF says: thank god. He's been such a pain!

+00000000000000000000000

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: like I said, it's because he cares.

+00000000000000000000000

Gryffindor'sBF says: Well, as exciting as this is I'm gonna just get off and pop by your house, 'Mione. See you soon.

+00000000000000000000000

Slytherin'sGF says: bye then. Bye Harry, I'm going too.

+00000000000000000000000

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW says: bye.

+00000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000

TheBoyWhoLuvsGW has just logged off.

0000000000000000000000000000

Slytherin'sGF has just logged off.

0000000000000000000000000000

Gryffindor'sBF has just logged off.

0000000000000000000000000000

I'm sorry, I've just been so….I busy.

My writers block is gone and now

I'm getting more done. Sorry I've been

gone so long. Hope you like it.


End file.
